Enemy of my Enemy
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Dean and Castiel must team up with Dante, Lady and Trish in order to find their lost brothers in arms. Will they survive each other long enough to figure out the plans that involve their younger counterparts? Or will they become unwitting pawns themselves? (Nero & Sam are my fav characters here so lots of angst for those two mostly)
1. Heat of the Moment

**Enemy of my enemy…**

 **Summary:** _Dean and Castiel must team up with Dante, Lady and Trish in order to find their lost brothers in arms. Will they survive each other long enough to figure out the plans that involve their younger counterparts? Or will they become unwitting pawns themselves?_

 **Disclaimer** : This is a crossover fan-fiction story of the T.V series; **Supernatural** and the game; **Devil May Cry** series, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series; T.V, game or otherwise. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all characters not affiliated with any copyrights are Copyrighted © 2015 to Elemental-Zer0.

 **Authors Note/Warnings** : _Ok so inspiration hit me again and not in the areas I need it too… hence yet another new story. I have promised to finish all my stories and I will… as long as I draw breath they remain on my to-do list. Thing is, with this new idea taking over my brain I can't concentrate on the others right now. Best to go with the flow me thinks and see if I can ride this out then pick up on one of my other stories. I'm sorry for the long delays. Also, apologies for the short Prologue. Chapter One is half written. Promise it will be posted soon._

 _Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

 **Prologue:** _Heat of the moment_ ,

The heat was unbearable. It brought back unwanted memories that were torturing his tired mind. The deafening rush of burning air took away any voices that might have been calling for him but he doubted anyone even knew where he was. He certainly didn't.

All he could see was a vast lake of lava-like liquid bubbling in front of him. And it was hot. Did he mention it was hot? Because it was really warm.

He tried to move his arms, tried to stand or move in anyway but on top of his energy being sapped and drained from him, he could feel heavy iron shackles securing his wrists to whatever it was he was attached to. It felt like a hotplate of jagged rock and brimstone.

He wasn't going to keep his consciousness for too long. He could feel himself slipping away already. The heat was messing with his mind.

He didn't care anymore. He let the darkness take him away from the heat and fire…


	2. Frenemies

**Enemy of my enemy…**

 **Summary:** _Dean and Castiel must team up with Dante, Lady and Trish in order to find their lost brothers in arms. Will they survive each other long enough to figure out the plans that involve their younger counterparts? Or will they become unwitting pawns themselves?_

 **Disclaimer:** This is a crossover fan-fiction story of the T.V series; Supernatural and the game; Devil May Cry series, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series; T.V, game or otherwise. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all characters not affiliated with any copyrights are Copyrighted © 2015 to Elemental-Zer0.

 **Authors Note/Warnings:** _As promised, Chapter One._

 _Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _Frenemies…_

It was an ordinary hunt… to start with.

Dean wasn't sure where it had all started going wrong but he sure as hell knew how he wanted it to end. But that was just it. Not even Castiel could locate his missing little brother. He wasn't sure if that comforted him or not. Apparently, if Sam was on Earth, in Heaven or Hell, Castiel would be able to find him. Anything in between, like for example, Purgatory and Castiel wouldn't be able to find him. The innocent attempt at reassuring him rung clearly in Dean's ears still even as he searched his father's journal furiously. The laptop had proven useless to him after a few hours already. It was back to basics for Dean now and the last step after the journal was a library. He shuddered a little, despite the severity of the situation.

"Dean." The low intonation of the Angel's voice woke the older hunter from his stupor. Dean looked up at the aforementioned Angel, unsurprised to find him in the room after having the room all to himself not seconds before. He was far too used to Castiel just popping up randomly when he needed something.

"Cas… any sign of him?" Dean asked knowing that Castiel would know who he was referring to.

"Yes, there is… chatter." The Angel responded vaguely, whilst looking a little confused as to how else he could word his reply. The words eluded him so he just hoped Dean could help him elaborate.

"Chatter? From whom? Where?" Dean asked, moving from the table and standing before the Angel with a hammering heart. He needed to find Sam. He needed to right his mistake. Lord knew this was all his fault…

The Angel had picked up on the lingering guilt in the hunter's soul and felt it was necessary to reassure the man that he was not at fault here; that the Demon would have found a way to steal Sam from him regardless of what the older Winchester had said or done differently. Sam was its target for a reason Dean could never be.

"Dean. This wasn't your fault." Castiel tried to diffuse the older hunter's frustrations but Dean wasn't interested in playing the blame game. He just wanted to find his brother alive and well… then they can blame whoever for whatever.

"Cas! Where is he?!" He asked more sternly than he'd meant to but had no intentions of retracting his request or the way it had been asked. Instead he held his stern gaze at the Angel; waiting a little impatiently for the man-shaped piece of heaven to respond. The Angel looked a little put off but relented easily.

"The Underworld. A Demon by the name of Parcorum has him. Among others." Castiel explained the details he'd learned, judging accurately that this was what Dean had been needing to know before the specifics of how he'd came across the information.

Dean looked away in thought, recalling anything and everything he knew about Demon behaviours and the name Parcorum. Nothing was springing to mind at all. Nothing for him to figure out where to look, what to take to kill it or what it even wanted with Sam in the first place.

"The what?" He asked, suddenly realising that he didn't recognise the place "Underworld". Castiel had trouble understanding what he was requesting more information of and his confused look must have shown on his face because Dean was suddenly elaborating frustratedly…. "What did you call the place? Where is Sam?" He asked agitatedly.

"Oh the uh… Underworld." The Angel repeated and guessed that Dean needed information on the place so he continued. "It a sub-division of Hell. It's been described as the living quarters of Demons for when they're not torturing souls in Hell." He fell silent again, unsure what Dean wanted next.

"What, like a… a suburbia for Demons?" He asked in true Dean fashion. "Well that's… something." He commented off handedly and rubbed his forehead with his left hand before addressing the strangely subdued Angel again. "Ok, what about this demon… Parkour… rum… park…oral…" Seeing Dean was having trouble with the name Castiel supplied it for him. "Parcorum."

Dean made a waving gesture that said he wasn't interested in the specifics. "Whatever. We got an address in this demonsville for him?" It was this moment that Castiel had been dreading. The reason he was subservient to Dean's questioning.

"It's a her… The demon… She is female." Castiel corrected but Dean gave him an exasperated look so the Angel hurriedly continued to answer the question. "Yes we have an address of sorts but I had to procure a deal to obtain it." He admitted vaguely. Still avoiding the problem with a childlike guilt. Dean looked at him then. Really looked at him. Castiel looked away nervously.

"What?" Dean asked, barely containing his own anxiety. Castiel found that he couldn't look Dean in the eye so opted to look at the brown and red floral designed curtains in the cheaply fitted motel room Dean and Sam had taken up residence in for the hunt that had turned out so horribly wrong.

"I had to strike a deal for the information." The Angel repeated then added. "I found three people in a diner in Capulet city who have also lost someone to the same Demon. They have an address in the Underworld but they need a recent disappearance location in order to track the portal to get into the Underworld. Apparently the one that took their friend was destroyed." Castiel began, "I told them about Sam going missing and they agreed to help us if we help them." He finished hesitatingly. "It's a good deal Dean." He added as an afterthought.

Dean nodded, agreeing to Castiel's judgement of the deal. "You're right. But that doesn't explain why you're being edgy with me now Cas. What aren't you telling me?" Dean had picked up on the Angel's behaviour and with past experience, knew that something was being kept from him. Castiel decided to avoid the question, either through ignorance or through lack of tact, Dean may never know.

"Time is wasting Dean. If we don't show them the location of Sam's disappearance before midnight tonight we lose our only chance of finding him _and_ we lose the extra help." Castiel had a point. Dean took a moment and checked the time: 11.25pm. It'd be a close one if they left now. He finally nodded.

"Yeah ok. Where are they?" He asked, knowing Castiel well enough to know that the next words out of the Angel's mouth would "Just outside."

"Just outside." Castiel echoed Dean's thoughts unwittingly and Dean was already moving to the door to let them in.

However, the three that stood outside were not what Dean had been expecting.

The first one he noticed was a stereotypical blonde bombshell. High heels, leather ensemble, and a sultry look that put most of the porn-stars in Dean's internet browser favourites folder to shame. Preceding her was another woman, this one looking much more fiercer with short, ear length dark hair and a set of translucent shades through which he could see two different coloured eyes looking back at him and sizing him up. She brushed past him into the room with an offhanded "A girl could die of frostbite waiting for you to invite her in." Dean obligingly stepped aside allowing her two comrades to enter the room. His faith in the Devils traps under the rug at the door and his trust of Castiel not bringing harmful people to his location, set aside his instant guarded reactions. Though he kept Ruby's knife tucked inside the waist band of his pants and made sure he was within easy reach of at least two of the five guns he'd had hidden in the room.

The blonde cutie stepped in next and stopped by the door, surveying the room with an interest. Then the final member stepped inside behind her and stopped just in the doorway. Dean got his first look at the man. He was tall, taller than Sam by a whole head with snow white hair. The guy was broad and muscular and definitely not one to trifle with on a physical level.

"Would you come in already and shut the door, it's cold out there." The other woman shouted from over by the electric heater. Dean looked back at the newcomers by the door and his suspicious instincts picked something up that his mind couldn't quite process.

"Well we would if we could but this Demon hunter seems to know his stuff." The blond woman said, not moving from the spot where Dean's devils trap was placed. Dean put two and two together quicker than any other demon hunter they'd encountered before and he had a gun out in a second, loaded with salt rounds and a demon banishment spell on the tip of his tongue.

"Demons." He stated, levelling the gun at the two by the door he heard the click of a weapon from across the room and remembered belatedly that there was a third who had managed to get past the devil trap. He kept his cool and kept his gun trained on the two blocking the door way.

"Hey, would ya put that down kid? We're on your side here." The large man finally spoke up. He held his hands up in mock surrender. But Dean hadn't gotten this far in life by trusting the word of a demon.

"Yeah right. And I'm the Virgin Mary." He responded.

"Dean, it's true. They're here to help." Castiel tried to reassure but Dean wasn't having it.

"Was this the reason you were edgy Cas?" He asked heatedly. "Because you want me to work with Demons?!" He threw Castiel a questioning glare. "I thought Angels were above working with Demons." He added, questioning Castiel's faculties with a piercing look. He saw the three new occupants give Castiel a long look after his comment about angels and he suspected that Castiel hadn't exactly been forthcoming with that bit of information.

"Dean they're half demons..." Castiel quickly interrupted. But Dean interrupted him back.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He asked. Castiel stood firm against Dean's gaze and stared him down.

"Yes. Because they're half human too." The Angel elaborated. Dean paused for a moment and looked back toward the two standing at the door way. The man gave him a smirk while the blond woman just stared coolly at him, as though she wasn't the least bit fazed that a hunter had a gun pointed at her.

"Even the big guy?" He asked, wincing to himself as he sounded stupid.

"Especially the big guy." The woman from across the room spoke up, she could see the guy had had bad encounters with demons and didn't blame him for being paranoid. But she couldn't let her pay check go out with bang. Trust them to find a decent hunter who knew how to kill a demon. "It's the blond you wanna watch. She's only got a human heart…" The blond winked at Dean who tightened his grip on his gun. A moment of fear flickered in her eyes and Dean caught it. "Hey, they're good guys. I can vouch for 'em." The brunette tried. But she was surprised when that didn't faze the hunter in the slightest.

"Yeah well no offense miss but I don't trust humans either. Especially not ones that consort with Demons." In truth, Dean just didn't trust anyone that wasn't his brother or Castiel. And even his faith in the Angel was under scrutiny at that moment.

"Dean. I checked them out. They're not evil and we're running out of time." Said Angel spoke up hoping that his words still held some sway. Dean flicked his gaze at the Angel before looking back at the two "half" demons stuck in his trap. He fought with his ingrained instincts and finally – and painfully – lowered his weapon, but he didn't put it away. He kept it in his hands ready for the slightest hint of betrayal.

"Well, now that we're all friends. D'ya mind freeing us?" The blond piped up. Feeling a little safer now that the hunter had decided his brother was more important than their questionable DNA specifics. Dean clicked his tongue before settling down on his chair at the table by the window, but not before gesturing to Castiel that he could release them. Castiel obliged with an apologetic smile to the two trapped inside.

The two half demons finally stepped further into the room. The tall guy stood near the closed door, keeping the exit under his control at all times by the looks of it. Dean knew that would have happened. It's why he put himself next to the window in case he needed to make his own exit. The blond woman, took a seat on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Dean, these people are here to help us." Castiel tried placatingly.

"You couldn't have warned me before they walked in?" Dean asked heatedly. Castiel dropped his shoulders.

"What would you have done had I told you?" He asked. He knew. So did Dean. That's why Dean decided to change the topic.

"So who are these people?" He asked irritated.

"Well hey I know I'm not your favourite species on the planet but do ya have to be that rude? I do have feelings you know." The blond spoke up from her perch on the bed. "Is it too much to speak to me personally or do you have to speak through the cloud-minder?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

Dean was taken aback by the blunt comment and blustered his way through an apology. "I'm sorry. I… I haven't exactly had fun and games with your "species" as you so eloquently put it." He finished with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I can't change your past experiences, but I could certainly give you a new one…" she said provocatively leaning forward with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Trish stop playing with the man. You want him to trust us right? Even just a little?" The big man finally spoke up again. He turned his attention to Dean and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dante, this is Trish." He gestured to the blond woman on the end of the bed. "And that little lady by the heater is actually called Lady. Don't ask for her real name, she's more likely to shoot you than tell you." He finished, pointing over to the brunette who was now settled in a ready fashion against the little electric heater.

"Kinda shabby place you got here. You not get paid for your last few jobs?" Lady piped up, expressing her dislike of the motel room.

"We don't exactly get paid for your information." Dean retorted, scowling moodily. He was almost worried about their looks of shock but decided he didn't care about payment or jobs. He just wanted to find his brother. "Look we haven't got time for motel critique. What do you need from me to find my brother?" He asked bluntly. Dante rolled his shoulders and smirked.

"Well that's one way to start the conversation." He replied casually. "We need to go to the location your brother disappeared. I don't need an exact location. Just the general area will do. I'm guessing he just vanished when you weren't looking right?" Dante guessed but was surprised to find Dean shaking his head negative.

"No. I saw it happen. I saw the lights and …something extend from nothing and grab him. I was too far away to stop it. And I watched as it grabbed my brother and just disappeared into thin air with more lightning and thunder." Dean admitted. His frantic panic at finding his brother flaring up again.

"Wow. You must have sharp senses for a human. No human I know has ever been able to see a silent kidnap before." Trish piped up. "Not even Lady." She added as though the comment had weight.

"If you gotta be there before midnight we'd better leave now. It's quite a trek by human standards and I don't care what your say or do, I'm coming with you." Dean stated as he stood up and grabbed his ready bag. It was a small backpack with his usual sub weapons and gear; rope, a can of salt, holy water, stakes, spray-paint for any symbolic protection, extra salt rounds, a silver knife, an Angel knife, bottled water and a med kit. The essentials for any hunt these days. The rest was all safely stored either on his person or in his head.

"Well I certainly don't have a problem with that." Trish said as she too stood up slowly. Dean gave her a flat look that said it really wasn't doing it for him. Dante also gave the blond a look but it was hard to read what it was.

"Behave Trish. You'll give us gals a bad reputation." Lady said as she walked closer to the group. Her weapon concealed again but Dean could only guess where.

"Ready when you are Hunter." Dante smirked and stood back from the door. Dean gave Castiel a withering look before heading out the door and to his Impala. He got a wolf whistle from Dante as he opened the driver's door and looked up at the man. The white haired half demon was leaning against his own 1965 Red Convertible Mustang but eyeing up the Chevrolet with a hungry stare. "Nice wheels, kid. We gotta compare when we get out of this." He said with a grin that reminded Dean of a schoolboy.

"Not a bad set yourself. What is that '65 or '67?" Dean asked as he chucked his bag in the back seat within reaching distance. "Gotta be '65 right? Rims are too thin for a '67." He added. Dante gave another grin as he slid over the door easily and sat behind the wheel.

"You know it. The '67 ain't a classic 'til the '65 no longer exists. And there ain't no other way to ride than in a classic." He stated as though it were obvious. Dean finally gave a smirk of his own before sitting himself behind his own wheel. He found Castiel sat in the front passenger seat where Sam would have been sat and his chest gave another pang of guilt and loss. He revved the Impala angrily and took off into the night for the last location he saw his younger brother.

* * *

It was close. The forest terrain was trickier than Dean remembered it being. Or was he comparing his own blundering steps with the surefooted ease that two of his new companions were sporting.

"Damnit!" The quiet curse from the dark haired woman gave him a little comfort. At least he wasn't the only one being shown up by half breeds.

"Cutting it close kid, we nearly there or what?" Dante called out, showing the first sign of impatience Dean had seen from him all night. Dean gave the forest a quick cursory glance and found the rock formation he'd used as a landmark to remember the route back.

"Almost there. Five minutes that way." He barked back with no real bite and continued to walk in the direction he pointed. Five minutes later and they were standing where he saw Sam get dragged into nothingness. It was 11.57pm.

"Where exactly?" Dante asked. He was actually quite glad the hunter had seen the exact place because unlike other areas, this place was full of demonic energy and it saturated everything. It made it very difficult to pinpoint the portal. Not that he was going to admit it if he didn't have to.

Dean moved to a tree shaped a little like a woman reaching for the heavens. He stopped on a patch of flat ground and turned to his new comrades. "Here." He said with a certainty Dante was grateful for. Dean stepped down as Dante stepped closer to inspect the ground.

"It's definitely a portal." Dante confirmed and took out from under his red leather coat a long samurai looking sword. "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda glad the kid left it at the office now." He added to his two friends. Dean assumed this "kid" was the one they'd lost to this parkour demon. Dean stood back a little and found himself next to Castiel who was watching with an avid interest.

"You gonna tell him that?" Trish asked conversationally. She knew full well what the answer was going to be.

"Hell no. And if you tell him, you're a liar." Dante responded. "Right, all aboard the Dante Express service to the Underworld." He stated more to change the subject than to get people moving. Dean rolled his eyes and stepped closer so he was on the plateau that Dante had confirmed was a portal. Castiel moved in close too. He was an annoying comfort at the least. "Buckle up campers… this could get bumpy." Was the only warning they got before a crackle of red energy flashed through the sword and Dante thrust the blade into the portal. In a crack of thunderous noise and a huge shower of red sparks, the five new made comrades were gone.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure what hit him but it sure as hell felt big, heavy and solid. He coughed a little, slightly winded by the trippy trip and sudden landing. He groped around for something to help stop the floor from spinning and found a strong arm taking his own and stabilising him on his feet. He looked up briefly and caught a glimpse of a long tan coloured trench coat. Castiel. Always a rock.

"Well that went better than last time…" Dante's voice commented from somewhere to his left but Dean refocused on keeping his dinner in his stomach.

"I don't wanna know what your previous experiences were." He shot back as he finally found his equilibrium. He cast a glance around and found himself still in the forest. "What the hell?" He asked letting go of Castiel's arm.

"We didn't go anywhere." Castiel stated the obvious but Dante's chuckle had him thinking something was off.

"Oh we did. This is the Underworld." He replied with a smirk as he looked around. "Imma sum it up for ya. The Underworld is the world underneath yours. It's a mirror opposite from below. Think of it like looking at the reflection of a lake or a puddle… that's your Underworld." He explained. Dean looked around trying to find a difference but couldn't find anything except this weird buzzing sensation that was tingling all over his skin.

"Ok. How can you tell?" He asked wanting more clarification than his itchy buzz.

"Look up." Dante replied. Dean obliged and nearly fell over. There above them in the sky was a freaking dragon! Dean fell back against Castiel who looked just as bewildered in his curious state that seemed to cover up anything to do with fear. Dean envied that trait. Particularly right now because he just knew the two half breeds were laughing at him behind their amused grins. "Got any Drauchina's in your town?" Dante asked teasingly. "Don't worry, they're cannibals. Only eat each other." He added nonchalantly as though that wasn't a problem. "Stick close if you wanna survive long enough to save your brother." He said before moving off in a seemingly random direction. Dean took one last look at the skies and found it clear again. He shook his head and quickly fell into step with Lady and Castiel as they followed the half breeds who led the way.

No matter how Dean looked at it, he was just not able to process what had happened in the last few hours. So he decided he'd think about it later. Instead he looked to Lady who was concentrating on staying on her feet in the tricky terrain.

"You er… been here before?" He asked her after a few minutes of walking in silence. He could feel her giving him a judging look with her mismatched eyes before deciding to respond. "Not this place. Been to hell once though." She said clearly hoping to impress or throw him off guard but he did neither. Just nodded.

"Yeah, join the club." He responded quietly. "Didn't have any Dracula - dragons though." He added as an afterthought. She gave him another curious glance but kept quiet and resumed her pace. Dean wasn't sure what to make of this. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with it all for much longer. He just had to get to Sammy and then hightail it out of here.

Only problem there was he had no idea how to get back.


End file.
